Террария вики:Chat/Logs/18 January 2014
09:55 Интернет значит, у Хуммуса плохой. 09:55 В дотане сидит. 09:58 ребят... 09:59 у меня персонаж в террарии удалился 09:59 со всеми вщами 09:59 Грац. 09:59 грибная броня 09:59 <Глеш> какая трагедия 09:59 чейн ган снеговиковая базука 09:59 <Глеш> боже боже. 09:59 6к ракет IV 10:00 куууча хлорофитовых пуль 10:00 s.d.m.g которую мне на сервере дали 10:00 <Глеш> да да мы сожалеем. Но че ты от нас хочешь? 10:00 ПОМОГИТЕ 10:01 Нет. 10:01 незнаю чем но помогите 10:01 утешьте 10:01 <Глеш> а ты можешь просто нового создать? 10:01 <Глеш> ути-пути ты бедняшка 10:01 мда 10:02 на карте вещей то нету 10:02 а там ща осада гоблинов 10:02 а опять азвиватся пару месяцев както неохото 10:02 Мы не разработчики. Помочь не можем. 10:02 <Глеш> Какого перса ты тогда создал? 10:02 <Глеш> На какой слошнасти? 10:03 ;( 10:04 Начитери нового. 10:04 <Глеш> ну если ты создал на (нормальном) то это странно.. а если на (хард-коре) то ну че огребай 10:13 Привет всем 10:13 <Глеш> Привет тебе 10:14 У меня у одного вики снова баганая 10:14 ? 10:15 <Глеш> конечно! все тут в багах плавают 10:19 Ребят а в 1.1.2 версии есть Кольцо регенерации маны? 10:20 Привет всем 10:21 <Глеш> привет тебе 10:22 У меня одного половина всего стало на english язык? 10:23 <Глеш> Неа 10:24 Странно 10:35 прив 10:35 не у тебя одного 10:35 <Глеш> прив 10:36 http://mirfactov.com/inektsiya-perekisi-napivshemusya-krovi-kleshhu/ 10:36 у жалливых защитников мерзости бомбит XD 10:43 Ты не любишь членистоногих? 10:45 <Глеш> они все хороши по своему 10:45 не ну жалеть клеща... 10:45 а сами то они тоннами комаров убивают 10:46 Единственные бесполезные существа кроме людей - кошки. 10:46 Отстреливал бы этих тварей. 10:46 <Глеш> Че в тапочки нагадили? 10:46 а клещи полезные? 10:46 Да. 10:47 упс 10:47 кайзера в арезиста вики чат тошнит от видео 10:48 Котяры в отличий от собак не нужно выгуливать в пять утра. 10:48 Криво написал. 10:50 ну, кому еще жалко клещей? XD 10:50 прив 10:50 <Глеш> Только тебе 10:55 мне? лол 10:55 <Глеш> Конеш ты лол раз тебе жалко тех кто может размножаться не хуже Муравьев 11:09 > Ti лiл. 11:10 <Влюблённый Фин> всем привет кто будет со мной продалжать играть в терарию 11:10 <Влюблённый Фин> продалжать* 11:13 Продолжать* 11:16 <Влюблённый Фин> ну да 11:19 Почему у чата иконка Террарии? 11:19 Круто же 11:20 Ога. Теперь я теряю чат. 11:20 Круть. 11:20 Ваще 11:21 Умер. -8% экспы. 11:21 Хде 11:21 Теперь их полчаса возвращать. 11:21 <Влюблённый Фин> с кем можно поиграть ребят позя 11:21 Боже, храни лоу-рейт. 11:21 Ааа, играю в (вставьте название MMORPG) 11:21 Играешь* 11:22 <Влюблённый Фин> Ааа, играю в (вставьте название MMORPG) 11:22 <Влюблённый Фин> Играешь* не понял 11:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwNppCcoWtM 11:23 Эльторро не годный. 11:23 К армии? 11:23 Радует только то, что он не перешел на СФМ, как сделало большинство. 11:27 То же мне обновление... 11:27 ? 11:27 За такое нужно руки отрывать 11:28 ?? 11:28 Обновился вики движок 11:28 А, эти английские буквы. 11:28 да 11:29 Могли бы локализовать нормально, а не через то место, из которого у них растут руки 11:30 Deal with it 11:30 Deal with это 11:36 <Влюблённый Фин> поцы чё у меня по сети игра не врубается 12:07 <Влюблённый Фин> игра по сети не работает :( ( 12:18 Жаль. 12:21 Это ты, глаз? 12:23 <Глеш> Че 12:24 Ты глаз? 12:24 <Глеш> Я человек 12:24 <Глеш> а ты я вижу нет 12:25 Значит ты глаз. 12:27 <Глеш> Ну я глаза у меня есть а у тебя они отсуцтвуют раз ты видел что я тебе говорил 12:27 <Глеш> Черт 12:27 Ты глаз 12:27 <Глеш> Довай докажи 12:27 Я склонен доверять Коляну в таких вещах. 12:28 <Глеш> Колян как ты его сам назвал не очень правельного о мне мнения и в очень многом ошибается 12:29 <Глеш> И ваще я должен тебе кое-что сказать 12:29 <Глеш> Это перевернет все предстовления о мне но если конечно ты все поймешь а не как всегда: че не ври ты глаз итд... 12:30 Колян правильный аналитик. 12:30 Ты глаз 12:31 Не расстраивайся, ведь быть глазом не так уж и плохо. 12:31 <Глеш> будь он правельным у нас щас не было конфликтов 12:31 Ты глаз. 12:32 <Глеш> Я с такой-же аргументировкой могу сказать ты кальмар 12:33 * Dr.elisey Когда он успел стать глазом? 12:33 Он им был всегда 12:33 <Глеш> Да не обращай на него внимания 12:33 <Глеш> Он просто ну того 12:33 <Глеш> Он-же кальмар 12:34 Димитрий у нас глубокий аналитик. Буквально не зная человека утверждает что он глаз. 12:34 Эх, Глэш, Глэш, нехорошо обзывать чужих людей. Будь приличным и вежливым глазом. 12:34 Я его знаю весьма неплохо. 12:34 <Глеш> Кого меня? 12:34 Вне чата общался с ним? 12:35 В чате 12:39 Глэш, Ваит тоже знает что ты глаз 12:42 <Глеш> Давай аргументируй 12:51 Ты уважаешь Ваита? 12:52 <Глеш> Конечно 12:52 <Глеш> тебя нет 12:55 А меня? 12:55 <Глеш> тоже 12:56 А ведь Ваит считает что ты глаз 12:56 <Глеш> Да но я его понимаю вы с николасом просто нафулдели про меня 12:56 Ложь. 12:57 <Глеш> хотите интересный факт? 12:57 Это его собственное мнение. 12:57 Вайта. 12:57 Ваит знает что говорит. Ты глаз. 12:57 Интересные факты интересны. 12:57 <Глеш> зато они прольют всет на то шо тут ваще происходит. 12:58 Я хочу. 12:58 <Глеш> че 12:58 <Влюблённый Фин> скажите мне лучше в демонической броне сражаться с плотью или в метиоритной 12:59 Интересных фактов хочу. 12:59 смотря чем 01:00 <Глеш> Хех все то время что я тут пробыл я устраивал театральную сцену длиной в капец 01:00 <Глеш> ради воих целей 01:01 <Глеш> о которых знают не многие 01:02 <Влюблённый Фин> что мне скрафтить хлыст или аметистовый крюк 01:02 Хлыст 01:02 <Глеш> да шо угодно не порть чат 01:02 Какие твои цели? 01:02 Глеш, зато он не оффтопит 01:02 <Глеш> Ну как знаешь 01:02 Немногие* 01:02 <Глеш> да уже все равно 01:03 <Влюблённый Фин> Msi1 спс 01:12 Люди покидают нас, милорд. 01:14 <Влюблённый Фин> а у меня чат узкий стал!!!! 01:14 Это не норма 01:15 Долбаный шрифт! 01:15 Тупые инженеры! 01:19 <Влюблённый Фин> Msi1 узбагойся 01:20 Ну а что? 01:20 Мерзкая недолокализация! Тупые индусы! 01:22 Халтура! 01:02 Глеш, зато он не оффтопит 01:02 <Глеш> Ну как знаешь 01:02 Немногие* 01:02 <Глеш> да уже все равно 01:03 <Влюблённый Фин> Msi1 спс 01:12 Люди покидают нас, милорд. 01:14 <Влюблённый Фин> а у меня чат узкий стал!!!! 01:14 Это не норма 01:15 Долбаный шрифт! 01:15 Тупые инженеры! 01:19 <Влюблённый Фин> Msi1 узбагойся 01:20 Ну а что? 01:20 Мерзкая недолокализация! Тупые индусы! 01:22 Халтура! 01:32 однако, здравствуйте! 01:35 скучные вы :с 01:36 Бывает 01:36 И мы дзен познаем 01:46 вон оно что 01:46 Михалыч 01:54 . 01:58 Вот уроды дезертиры! Сталина на них не хватает... ПЕРСОНАЛЬНОГО! ЧТОБЫ ПРЯМО ЗДЕСЬ ИХ РАССТРЕЛЯЛ ИДИОТОВ!!! 01:59 Что случилось? 01:59 Какую лавочку прикрыли? 01:59 Когда Дуку приходил? 02:00 Снайперку в ..опу переглючило! 02:02 А она была гордостью моего профа 02:03 Почему гордостью? 02:03 Говоришь так, как будто это единственное, что ты сам сделал. 02:04 <Глеш> Ну а вдруг 02:04 Тем временем, я её вижу. 02:08 Во что играем? 02:08 <Глеш> я вот щас игру детства буду устонавливать и играть 02:09 Cave Story? 02:09 <Глеш> неа 02:09 <Глеш> Это стратежка 02:09 аааргхх 02:10 Дюна! 02:10 <Глеш> Нет 02:10 <Глеш> Она 2007 года 02:10 Казаки? 02:10 Supreme Commander 02:10 <Глеш> о ваще в точку! 02:10 <Глеш> только дополнение 02:10 ништяк, первая часть? 02:11 <Глеш> Да дополнение с серафим 02:11 ааа, этот, как его.... 02:11 Форджет альянс 02:11 <Глеш> да 02:11 или как его.. 02:11 <Глеш> Да да да 02:11 мда, было дело :D 02:12 <Глеш> те хто из этих 4 нравиться больше 02:12 Кибрааааааааааан :О 02:12 <Глеш> Мне все по своему понравились 02:13 А C&C? 02:13 ? 02:13 <Глеш> нет 02:13 <Глеш> я про ну 02:13 <Глеш> забыл че мое 02:13 <Глеш> ой 02:13 <Глеш> Е мое* 02:14 Зря. Мувики и музыка там отличные 02:14 <Глеш> Война за тиберий? 02:14 Да хоть Red Alert 02:14 <Глеш> а ну кей 02:14 У меня первая часть еще на диске есть :3 02:15 <Глеш> у меня есть эти 2 диска но... 02:15 <Глеш> у меня тут щас код требует а я папку потерял))) 02:16 Кейген 02:17 <Глеш> ну вот не нашел(( 02:18 <Глеш> придется качать пиратку 02:18 ауауауауау , Keygen в помощь! 01:32 однако, здравствуйте! 01:35 скучные вы :с 01:36 Бывает 01:36 И мы дзен познаем 01:46 вон оно что 01:46 Михалыч 01:54 . 01:58 Вот уроды дезертиры! Сталина на них не хватает... ПЕРСОНАЛЬНОГО! ЧТОБЫ ПРЯМО ЗДЕСЬ ИХ РАССТРЕЛЯЛ ИДИОТОВ!!! 01:59 Что случилось? 01:59 Какую лавочку прикрыли? 01:59 Когда Дуку приходил? 02:00 Снайперку в ..опу переглючило! 02:02 А она была гордостью моего профа 02:03 Почему гордостью? 02:03 Говоришь так, как будто это единственное, что ты сам сделал. 02:04 <Глеш> Ну а вдруг 02:04 Тем временем, я её вижу. 02:08 Во что играем? 02:08 <Глеш> я вот щас игру детства буду устонавливать и играть 02:09 Cave Story? 02:09 <Глеш> неа 02:09 <Глеш> Это стратежка 02:09 аааргхх 02:10 Дюна! 02:10 <Глеш> Нет 02:10 <Глеш> Она 2007 года 02:10 Казаки? 02:10 Supreme Commander 02:10 <Глеш> о ваще в точку! 02:10 <Глеш> только дополнение 02:10 ништяк, первая часть? 02:11 <Глеш> Да дополнение с серафим 02:11 ааа, этот, как его.... 02:11 Форджет альянс 02:11 <Глеш> да 02:11 или как его.. 02:11 <Глеш> Да да да 02:11 мда, было дело :D 02:12 <Глеш> те хто из этих 4 нравиться больше 02:12 Кибрааааааааааан :О 02:12 <Глеш> Мне все по своему понравились 02:13 А C&C? 02:13 ? 02:13 <Глеш> нет 02:13 <Глеш> я про ну 02:13 <Глеш> забыл че мое 02:13 <Глеш> ой 02:13 <Глеш> Е мое* 02:14 Зря. Мувики и музыка там отличные 02:14 <Глеш> Война за тиберий? 02:14 Да хоть Red Alert 02:14 <Глеш> а ну кей 02:14 У меня первая часть еще на диске есть :3 02:15 <Глеш> у меня есть эти 2 диска но... 02:15 <Глеш> у меня тут щас код требует а я папку потерял))) 02:16 Кейген 02:17 <Глеш> ну вот не нашел(( 02:18 <Глеш> придется качать пиратку 02:18 ауауауауау , Keygen в помощь! 02:19 <Глеш> Не а по хард кору качать роспоковывать. устанавливать и играть 02:24 :С 02:25 <Глеш> А там уже устроить хаус 02:25 Зачем там дом строить? 02:25 <Глеш> -_- 02:26 <Глеш> это не micraft 02:26 Хаус же 02:26 Это дом с инглиша 02:26 <Глеш> Да пф... 02:26 ХаОс 02:27 <Глеш> Да да да я просто иногда подобные слова забываю 02:27 Micraft? конечно понимаю, что вмешиваюсь не в то, и речь скорее всего идет о другом, но правильнее Minecraft 03:11 Обо мне вот новый косяк 03:12 удалите статью 03:12 Ты видишь того кто может её удалить? 02:19 <Глеш> Не а по хард кору качать роспоковывать. устанавливать и играть 02:24 :С 02:25 <Глеш> А там уже устроить хаус 02:25 Зачем там дом строить? 02:25 <Глеш> -_- 02:26 <Глеш> это не micraft 02:26 Хаус же 02:26 Это дом с инглиша 02:26 <Глеш> Да пф... 02:26 ХаОс 02:27 <Глеш> Да да да я просто иногда подобные слова забываю 02:27 Micraft? конечно понимаю, что вмешиваюсь не в то, и речь скорее всего идет о другом, но правильнее Minecraft 03:11 Обо мне вот новый косяк 03:12 удалите статью 03:12 Ты видишь того кто может её удалить? 03:14 Ужс, автор сей статьи мог написать это в профиле. 03:16 нет я не вижу я просто даю наводку 03:14 Ужс, автор сей статьи мог написать это в профиле. 03:16 нет я не вижу я просто даю наводку 03:22 Хай все 03:22 Хай все 03:27 парни кто по сети пойдет? 03:34 . 03:34 Хмм. 03:34 А у стима сервера упали. 03:36 Бывает 03:36 О! У тебя ава появилась 03:37 У меня? 03:38 Конечно 03:38 Ponyatno. 03:39 Но ведь она и так должна быть. 03:39 Она не отображалась 03:41 Она отображалась, потом перестала, теперь опять. 03:41 Срочно надо. 03:54 <Иррациональный> Хеееййй!! Привет всем! 03:55 <Иррациональный> только что разместил 4 главу рассказа в моем блоге! 03:56 <Иррациональный> Блог участника:Иррациональный/История Темных Сил (глава 4 добавлена) 03:57 <Иррациональный> Ладно, недолго мне пришлось вылезти за комп. Пока всем! 04:04 <Эмиль124> вСЕМ КУ 04:05 Тема:243273 04:06 <Эмиль124> Кто со мной в террарию 1.1.2 в скайп 04:06 Срочно надо. 04:07 <Эмиль124> кто будет ? 04:18 Срочно надо. 03:27 парни кто по сети пойдет? 03:34 . 03:34 Хмм. 03:34 А у стима сервера упали. 03:36 Бывает 03:36 О! У тебя ава появилась 03:37 У меня? 03:38 Конечно 03:38 Ponyatno. 03:39 Но ведь она и так должна быть. 03:39 Она не отображалась 03:41 Она отображалась, потом перестала, теперь опять. 03:41 Срочно надо. 03:54 <Иррациональный> Хеееййй!! Привет всем! 03:55 <Иррациональный> только что разместил 4 главу рассказа в моем блоге! 03:56 <Иррациональный> Блог участника:Иррациональный/История Темных Сил (глава 4 добавлена) 03:57 <Иррациональный> Ладно, недолго мне пришлось вылезти за комп. Пока всем! 04:04 <Эмиль124> вСЕМ КУ 04:05 Тема:243273 04:06 <Эмиль124> Кто со мной в террарию 1.1.2 в скайп 04:06 Срочно надо. 04:07 <Эмиль124> кто будет ? 04:18 Срочно надо. 04:19 Тема:243273 04:19 Тема:243273 04:33 Сыр. 04:33 Врать не хорошо. 04:37 Про что? 04:37 <Мит бой> Че как 04:37 Привет, ребятка Митбой. 04:38 <Мит бой> Мне нужно писать в ту тему с Мси? 04:38 Что? 04:38 Норм. 04:38 47 апнул. 04:38 <Мит бой> у. там кто-то интересуется. любишь ли ты пони 04:38 Комменты не я удалял 04:39 <Мит бой> *у = Ну **точки = запятые 04:40 <Мит бой> Вам не кажется, что деметри знает слишком много про пани? 04:41 Кажется. Я уже не раз это отмечал. 04:41 А что он знает-то по твоему? 04:41 Что ты имеешь конкретно в виду? 04:42 Я тоже хочу знать. 04:42 <Мит бой> Он только что написал коммент в теме Мси, который показывает, что он знает про Кризалис что-то. Возможно, Мси сам про это ему рассказал. Тогда ладно 04:42 Что он знает про Кризалис? 04:43 <Мит бой> То, что она питается чувствами пони 04:43 <Мит бой> только что написал в той теме 04:43 В какой? 04:43 <Мит бой> Но. наверное, это указано в профайле Мси. 04:43 Нет 04:43 <Мит бой> Тема:243273 04:44 Я немного говорил с Мсёй на тему Кризалис. 04:44 Я там такого не писал 04:44 Довольно уже давно 04:45 Так точно! 05:03 прив всем 05:04 Привет 05:05 прив 05:17 у кого ща была кровавая луна в террарии? 05:17 Ну что, добрый вечер. 05:17 я только что пережил в баррикадах 05:17 Хай, Борода 05:18 Привет, Мси! 05:18 прив 05:18 Ты мне нужен как собеседник. 05:18 Мси, расскажи что есть нового. 05:18 а я луну пережил с колометом, на земле... 04:33 Сыр. 04:33 Врать не хорошо. 04:37 Про что? 04:37 <Мит бой> Че как 04:37 Привет, ребятка Митбой. 04:38 <Мит бой> Мне нужно писать в ту тему с Мси? 04:38 Что? 04:38 Норм. 04:38 47 апнул. 04:38 <Мит бой> у. там кто-то интересуется. любишь ли ты пони 04:38 Комменты не я удалял 04:39 <Мит бой> *у = Ну **точки = запятые 04:40 <Мит бой> Вам не кажется, что деметри знает слишком много про пани? 04:41 Кажется. Я уже не раз это отмечал. 04:41 А что он знает-то по твоему? 04:41 Что ты имеешь конкретно в виду? 04:42 Я тоже хочу знать. 04:42 <Мит бой> Он только что написал коммент в теме Мси, который показывает, что он знает про Кризалис что-то. Возможно, Мси сам про это ему рассказал. Тогда ладно 04:42 Что он знает про Кризалис? 04:43 <Мит бой> То, что она питается чувствами пони 04:43 <Мит бой> только что написал в той теме 04:43 В какой? 04:43 <Мит бой> Но. наверное, это указано в профайле Мси. 04:43 Нет 04:43 <Мит бой> Тема:243273 04:44 Я немного говорил с Мсёй на тему Кризалис. 04:44 Я там такого не писал 04:44 Довольно уже давно 04:45 Так точно! 05:03 прив всем 05:04 Привет 05:05 прив 05:17 у кого ща была кровавая луна в террарии? 05:17 Ну что, добрый вечер. 05:17 я только что пережил в баррикадах 05:17 Хай, Борода 05:18 Привет, Мси! 05:18 прив 05:18 Ты мне нужен как собеседник. 05:18 Мси, расскажи что есть нового. 05:18 а я луну пережил с колометом, на земле... 05:18 Ничего нового. 05:19 Разве что ривалюцыя 05:19 я сейчас читаю комменты к блогу одному... 05:19 Вот это уже интереснее) 05:19 Которую подавили 05:19 А что за революция? 05:19 Иди лутше свою дверь запили. 05:19 января 23, 2013 от Dragon201111 05:19 05:19 05:19 Что и требовалось доказать. C таким неадекватом как ты, я несмогу придти к консеннсусу. 05:19 января 23, 2013 от Msi1 05:19 05:19 05:19 Отсоси! 05:19 января 24, 2013 от Dragon201111 05:19 05:19 05:19 Драконюшка, тебе сколько годиков то? Такой маленький, а уже такой злой, ути-пути. 05:20 А кто последнее написал) 05:20 Один парнишка устроил голосовалку на тему того чтобы Вима сняли с поста 05:20 Мси, поражаюсь твоей хладнокровности... Хотя ты же ящур) 05:21 Так вот. Потом начался жуткий срач 05:21 Мси, а какие были аргументы у этого паренька? 05:21 Никаких 05:21 Только доводы 05:21 Просто личная неприязнь? 05:21 "ТИРАН! КРОВЬ НЕВИННЫХ АНОНИМОВ!" 05:22 :D 05:22 Он его корешей забанил 05:22 Оу, ну что же, и так бывает. 05:22 Вим он суров 05:22 Однако в голосований большинство было против Вима 05:23 аноны... 05:23 А в чем срач выражался? Совместное кидание фекалиями? 05:23 Мси, ну так всегда, новички как-то инстинктивно голосуют против. 05:23 Участник:KillMachine 05:23 Война тех кто был за Вима и тех кто против него 05:18 Ничего нового. 05:19 Разве что ривалюцыя 05:19 я сейчас читаю комменты к блогу одному... 05:19 Вот это уже интереснее) 05:19 Которую подавили 05:19 А что за революция? 05:19 Иди лутше свою дверь запили. 05:19 января 23, 2013 от Dragon201111 05:19 05:19 05:19 Что и требовалось доказать. C таким неадекватом как ты, я несмогу придти к консеннсусу. 05:19 января 23, 2013 от Msi1 05:19 05:19 05:19 Отсоси! 05:19 января 24, 2013 от Dragon201111 05:19 05:19 05:19 Драконюшка, тебе сколько годиков то? Такой маленький, а уже такой злой, ути-пути. 05:20 А кто последнее написал) 05:20 Один парнишка устроил голосовалку на тему того чтобы Вима сняли с поста 05:20 Мси, поражаюсь твоей хладнокровности... Хотя ты же ящур) 05:21 Так вот. Потом начался жуткий срач 05:21 Мси, а какие были аргументы у этого паренька? 05:21 Никаких 05:21 Только доводы 05:21 Просто личная неприязнь? 05:21 "ТИРАН! КРОВЬ НЕВИННЫХ АНОНИМОВ!" 05:22 :D 05:22 Он его корешей забанил 05:22 Оу, ну что же, и так бывает. 05:22 Вим он суров 05:22 Однако в голосований большинство было против Вима 05:23 аноны... 05:23 А в чем срач выражался? Совместное кидание фекалиями? 05:23 Мси, ну так всегда, новички как-то инстинктивно голосуют против. 05:23 Участник:KillMachine 05:23 Война тех кто был за Вима и тех кто против него 05:24 Правда воевали в ней несколько участников 05:24 Участник выше и есть тот ривалюцыонер 05:24 Что случилось 05:24 Меня не было в районе недели 05:24 А тут вима свергают 05:24 Он получил перманент, а блог с голосование удален 05:25 Хм, что-то знакомое... 05:25 Дело дошло до Кузуры 05:25 Кого? 05:25 Что произошло 05:25 Раскажите с начала 05:25 Это ваш местный админgod? 05:25 Он хелпер на русской вики 05:25 Да 05:26 Меня не было (здесь должна быть ваша реклама) часов. А тут Вима свергают. 05:26 http://puu.sh/6j0zg.png 05:26 Привет, Ксен. 05:26 Суть драмы, короче. 05:26 Привет, Турист. 05:26 Он сказал что нужно голосовать в комментах с аргументами 05:26 Файл, тут такое дело... Вим не понравился одному пареньку, всвязи с чем он голосование объявил) 05:26 Конкретнее 05:27 Кстати, только заметил... Николас не поприветствовал меня ребяткой О_О 05:27 Он уже так не приветствует 05:27 Привет, ребятка Пурпле. 05:27 Никого 05:27 Да? 05:27 Короче, Вим забанил каких-то ребят (по делу), а они были его знакомыми. Он начал возникать, типа БЕЗПРИДЕЛ!!!1 ПРОЗТА ТАК БАНИАТ!1 РИВАЛЙУТСЫЙА!!1 05:27 Дело в том, что у меня закончилось Голубой Луны. 05:27 Ясно 05:28 Я думал тут драма 05:28 Во, привет) 05:28 Закончилось что? о-о 05:28 Срочно надо. 05:28 Просто 3 дня назад, тоже слышал про драмы здесь 05:28 3 дня назад были другие драмы. 05:28 С попкорном и прочим. 05:28 Тобишь никакие 05:28 Какие? 05:28 Никакие. 05:29 Как по мне тут у вас драммы местного разлива не очень эффектные) 05:29 Или были? 05:29 Или нет. 05:29 Всем сыру! 05:29 * Ksedorn поклоняется Шеогорату. 05:29 Всем Мсю? 05:30 Кседорн, ты тоже поклонник Шеогората? о-о 05:30 Поклонница. 05:30 И живешь во славу Двуцветного?! 05:30 Трап. 05:30 А, в интернете большая честь людей для меня среднего рода) 05:31 Так обезвредь её, Турист. И детальки мне отдай. 05:31 Ловушки он тут находит. 05:31 <3 05:31 Где скачать террарию 05:31 ??? 05:31 Но Шеогорат это же круто! 05:31 В Стиме. 05:31 +1 05:31 Шеогорат - это не круто. 05:32 Шеогорат - это безумие, приправленное сыром и пирогами с мозгами 05:32 Вооот. 05:32 Слышал что у вас на серве анархия была 05:32 Где скачать террарию? 05:32 В стиме 05:32 В Стиме скачать Террарию. 05:32 Ты меня спрашиваешь? 05:32 Разумеется 05:32 Оу... Ну я же самоустранился с сервера... 05:33 Кседорн, а разве сыр и пироги с мозгами это не круто?! 05:33 У тебя есть Помидор Душ? 05:33 У меня есть Душ Помидор. 05:33 Надоело? 05:33 Это не столь важно. 05:33 Да нет, гордость съела) 05:34 Понизили до дефолта, прописав в причину - отдыхай... 05:34 Важно, что использование еды в качестве хранилища души строго запрещено. 05:34 Я и обиделся, ушел на TerraZ. 05:34 Кседорн, я под ним моюсь, а не храню души 05:34 Не люблю платное. А бесплатно где(дайте хоть пиратку мне наплевать 05:34 ) 05:34 Это не тот помидор, о котором я ожидала услышать. 05:34 Бесплатно? 05:34 Ну... 05:35 Камень с земли подбери. 05:35 Вот тебе бесплатно. 05:35 Кседорн, а тут нельзя ничего ожидать. 05:35 Не нравится платное - уходи. 05:35 Еще можешь бесплатно мозги о стену размазать свои. 05:35 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 05:35 Мси, так вот, теперь там админю потихоньку... 05:35 Сыыр. 05:35 Отдыхай. Хм... Я думал что они тебе перм пропишут 05:35 Оу. 05:35 Лолед. 05:35 СлоуМсай. 05:35 Все так плохо со мной что ли было? 05:36 Да и за что... 05:36 После таких слов по канону бан дают 05:36 Ну я не каноничен видать. 05:36 Пурпла не забанишъ! 05:37 А Елисей чего молчит? 05:38 Это уже другая история 05:38 Забился на верхушку списка людей в чате и молчит... 05:38 Почему после обновления КХРОМЕ перестал держать неактивные вкладки прогруженными? 05:38 Хм, я люблю истории. 05:38 Как всегда с Вимом поссорился. Опять. 05:39 The heart of the wasteland will awaken on this day... 05:39 Но он и до этого не так активно болтал 05:39 А что Вим-то? 05:39 Привет, Ксен 05:39 И в ТС нет... 05:39 Привет, Дем. 05:41 Его Кибер забанил в ТС 05:41 За что? 05:41 И кто все эти люди на сервере? Новоиспеченые хелперы и техи о-о 05:42 За просто так 05:42 Типа надоел 05:42 Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Недостаточно информации 05:42 Дима прав 05:42 Пафос. 05:43 Хм, Кибер странный стал что-то. 05:43 Если это правда, естественно. 05:43 Хотя я даже не знаю кто меня-то понизил... 05:44 Еля перепостил блог на центральную вики, в тс разгорелся срач 05:45 кончилось перманентом 05:45 Tcnm ccskm& 05:45 Есть ссыль? 05:46 Блог? 05:48 нету 05:48 посмотри через его вклад 05:48 Так, Вима? 05:50 Блог участника:Thunderdragon9132/Первая запись 05:50 Форум. Нет, не слышал. 05:50 Думаю речь идёт о Еле 06:00 Ладно... Пойду я. 06:00 До скорой встречи) 06:00 Как там business на АБ вики? 06:02 Участник:Thunderdragon9132 06:02 Каша а не профиль 06:03 Участник:Unt3RdRück3R 06:03 BEST PROFILE EVAH! 06:03 Минимализм 06:03 Gud Jobh. 06:04 Всем привет ! 06:04 Срочно надо. 06:05 Подскажите, я вызвал Ледяную луну и убил 5-6 злых елей, но с них ничего не дропнулось, как и с других мобов, почему ? 06:06 ты победитель по жизни... 06:07 Это просто нереально ! 06:07 Чем выше волна, тем больше шанс дропа. 06:07 Такая же неудача с Тыквенной луной((( 06:07 До десятой можешь не пытаться. 06:07 я до королевы дошёл 06:08 и ничего 06:08 Срочно надо. 06:08 14 волна была 06:11 Файл:СПАС.png 06:11 СПАС терминатора. 06:11 кто нибудь продаст "Сосновый хвоемёт" ? 06:11 Без приклада 06:16 {djtvtn ytye;ty 06:16 Хвоемет - ненужен 05:24 Правда воевали в ней несколько участников 05:24 Участник выше и есть тот ривалюцыонер 05:24 Что случилось 05:24 Меня не было в районе недели 05:24 А тут вима свергают 05:24 Он получил перманент, а блог с голосование удален 05:25 Хм, что-то знакомое... 05:25 Дело дошло до Кузуры 05:25 Кого? 05:25 Что произошло 05:25 Раскажите с начала 05:25 Это ваш местный админgod? 05:25 Он хелпер на русской вики 05:25 Да 05:26 Меня не было (здесь должна быть ваша реклама) часов. А тут Вима свергают. 05:26 http://puu.sh/6j0zg.png 05:26 Привет, Ксен. 05:26 Суть драмы, короче. 05:26 Привет, Турист. 05:26 Он сказал что нужно голосовать в комментах с аргументами 05:26 Файл, тут такое дело... Вим не понравился одному пареньку, всвязи с чем он голосование объявил) 05:26 Конкретнее 05:27 Кстати, только заметил... Николас не поприветствовал меня ребяткой О_О 05:27 Он уже так не приветствует 05:27 Привет, ребятка Пурпле. 05:27 Никого 05:27 Да? 05:27 Короче, Вим забанил каких-то ребят (по делу), а они были его знакомыми. Он начал возникать, типа БЕЗПРИДЕЛ!!!1 ПРОЗТА ТАК БАНИАТ!1 РИВАЛЙУТСЫЙА!!1 05:27 Дело в том, что у меня закончилось Голубой Луны. 05:27 Ясно 05:28 Я думал тут драма 05:28 Во, привет) 05:28 Закончилось что? о-о 05:28 Срочно надо. 05:28 Просто 3 дня назад, тоже слышал про драмы здесь 05:28 3 дня назад были другие драмы. 05:28 С попкорном и прочим. 05:28 Тобишь никакие 05:28 Какие? 05:28 Никакие. 05:29 Как по мне тут у вас драммы местного разлива не очень эффектные) 05:29 Или были? 05:29 Или нет. 05:29 Всем сыру! 05:29 * Ksedorn поклоняется Шеогорату. 05:29 Всем Мсю? 05:30 Кседорн, ты тоже поклонник Шеогората? о-о 05:30 Поклонница. 05:30 И живешь во славу Двуцветного?! 05:30 Трап. 05:30 А, в интернете большая честь людей для меня среднего рода) 05:31 Так обезвредь её, Турист. И детальки мне отдай. 05:31 Ловушки он тут находит. 05:31 <3 05:31 Где скачать террарию 05:31 ??? 05:31 Но Шеогорат это же круто! 05:31 В Стиме. 05:31 +1 05:31 Шеогорат - это не круто. 05:32 Шеогорат - это безумие, приправленное сыром и пирогами с мозгами 05:32 Вооот. 05:32 Слышал что у вас на серве анархия была 05:32 Где скачать террарию? 05:32 В стиме 05:32 В Стиме скачать Террарию. 05:32 Ты меня спрашиваешь? 05:32 Разумеется 05:32 Оу... Ну я же самоустранился с сервера... 05:33 Кседорн, а разве сыр и пироги с мозгами это не круто?! 05:33 У тебя есть Помидор Душ? 05:33 У меня есть Душ Помидор. 05:33 Надоело? 05:33 Это не столь важно. 05:33 Да нет, гордость съела) 05:34 Понизили до дефолта, прописав в причину - отдыхай... 05:34 Важно, что использование еды в качестве хранилища души строго запрещено. 05:34 Я и обиделся, ушел на TerraZ. 05:34 Кседорн, я под ним моюсь, а не храню души 05:34 Не люблю платное. А бесплатно где(дайте хоть пиратку мне наплевать 05:34 ) 05:34 Это не тот помидор, о котором я ожидала услышать. 05:34 Бесплатно? 05:34 Ну... 05:35 Камень с земли подбери. 05:35 Вот тебе бесплатно. 05:35 Кседорн, а тут нельзя ничего ожидать. 05:35 Не нравится платное - уходи. 05:35 Еще можешь бесплатно мозги о стену размазать свои. 05:35 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 05:35 Мси, так вот, теперь там админю потихоньку... 05:35 Сыыр. 05:35 Отдыхай. Хм... Я думал что они тебе перм пропишут 05:35 Оу. 05:35 Лолед. 05:35 СлоуМсай. 05:35 Все так плохо со мной что ли было? 05:36 Да и за что... 05:36 После таких слов по канону бан дают 05:36 Ну я не каноничен видать. 05:36 Пурпла не забанишъ! 05:37 А Елисей чего молчит? 05:38 Это уже другая история 05:38 Забился на верхушку списка людей в чате и молчит... 05:38 Почему после обновления КХРОМЕ перестал держать неактивные вкладки прогруженными? 05:38 Хм, я люблю истории. 05:38 Как всегда с Вимом поссорился. Опять. 05:39 The heart of the wasteland will awaken on this day... 05:39 Но он и до этого не так активно болтал 05:39 А что Вим-то? 05:39 Привет, Ксен 05:39 И в ТС нет... 05:39 Привет, Дем. 05:41 Его Кибер забанил в ТС 05:41 За что? 05:41 И кто все эти люди на сервере? Новоиспеченые хелперы и техи о-о 05:42 За просто так 05:42 Типа надоел 05:42 Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Недостаточно информации 05:42 Дима прав 05:42 Пафос. 05:43 Хм, Кибер странный стал что-то. 05:43 Если это правда, естественно. 05:43 Хотя я даже не знаю кто меня-то понизил... 05:44 Еля перепостил блог на центральную вики, в тс разгорелся срач 05:45 кончилось перманентом 05:45 Tcnm ccskm& 05:45 Есть ссыль? 05:46 Блог? 05:48 нету 05:48 посмотри через его вклад 05:48 Так, Вима? 05:50 Блог участника:Thunderdragon9132/Первая запись 05:50 Форум. Нет, не слышал. 05:50 Думаю речь идёт о Еле 06:00 Ладно... Пойду я. 06:00 До скорой встречи) 06:00 Как там business на АБ вики? 06:02 Участник:Thunderdragon9132 06:02 Каша а не профиль 06:03 Участник:Unt3RdRück3R 06:03 BEST PROFILE EVAH! 06:03 Минимализм 06:03 Gud Jobh. 06:04 Всем привет ! 06:04 Срочно надо. 06:05 Подскажите, я вызвал Ледяную луну и убил 5-6 злых елей, но с них ничего не дропнулось, как и с других мобов, почему ? 06:06 ты победитель по жизни... 06:07 Это просто нереально ! 06:07 Чем выше волна, тем больше шанс дропа. 06:07 Такая же неудача с Тыквенной луной((( 06:07 До десятой можешь не пытаться. 06:07 я до королевы дошёл 06:08 и ничего 06:08 Срочно надо. 06:08 14 волна была 06:11 Файл:СПАС.png 06:11 СПАС терминатора. 06:11 кто нибудь продаст "Сосновый хвоемёт" ? 06:11 Без приклада 06:16 {djtvtn ytye;ty 06:16 Хвоемет - ненужен 06:24 Mrfail, в каком смысле не нужен ? 06:25 Он бесполезен 06:25 Есть намного лучше оружи 06:25 я 06:25 какое например ? 06:26 Посох мышей 06:26 его сложно добыть 06:27 Эм 06:27 Тыквенная легче Ледяной 06:27 т.к. у меня нет нормального оружия для мага вообще 06:27 у меня только сфера электрическая 06:27 нормальная 06:27 Ну так 06:28 Она+спектральная = тащишь тыквенную 06:28 проблема в том, что у меня с мобов ничего не выпадает 06:28 во время тыквенной 06:32 Это норма. У самого ничего не выпадает. 06:41 http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2014-01/18/o8qn8m5cw24y.png Wha~? 06:41 Это не я. 06:41 Я бы сделал ник правильней Nicholas. 06:42 Мне нравятся родители того чувака, сделали ему правильное имя. 06:44 Я понимаю людей, которые ненавидят свои имена. Ведь им действительно достаются такие уродливые имена. 06:44 Например, семья задротов назвала сына Довакином 06:45 Или Никита. 06:45 Хотя, Никита - ещё ничего. 06:46 Эдуард, настоящая еда для троллей. 06:47 Никит здесь нет наверное. 06:48 А ты кто? 06:48 Я - Артем 06:48 Олдфаг-новичок 06:48 Я понимаю тебя, если тебе оно не нравится. 06:48 Второй раз ревендж. 06:48 Вот ему не сидится то. 06:48 Нет, меня оно устраивает. Вот фамилия.. 06:49 Мать не поменяла фамилию и осталась Мереняшевой. Я же по отцу, Перин. 06:50 Артём Перин. 06:51 Да. Иди деанонь меня, я не против. XD 06:51 Ты уже задиванонен. 06:52 Я не понимаю что такого в сообщении моего имени и фамилии. Совершенно. 06:53 что за семейные разборки 06:53 ? 06:53 что за фамилии 06:54 брат деда сына матери по отцовской линни :D 06:54 лол) 06:54 Тебя здесь не надо, анимешница. 06:54 я тебе хоть слово сказала? 06:54 Мы говорим про имена. 06:55 Тебя здесь не надо, человек ставящий скобки в конце предложения. 06:55 Нет, ты скажи своё имя. 06:55 ещё один 06:55 АнимЭ кал. 06:55 И не поспоришь. 06:56 Что ни бред то порно. 06:56 Слишком агрессивно. Как будто пинаете бомжа. 06:56 Не надо так. 06:56 такие вот люди 06:56 Еще как надо. 06:57 Анимулюбы должны страдать. 06:57 Да! 06:57 Любишь боль? 06:57 Она заслужила этого? Тогда ладно. Хотя...брони...агрх, брони 06:57 А кто сказал что я люблю аниме? 06:58 Поспешный вывод по аватарке. 06:58 Тян на аве. 06:58 *Видимо. 06:58 Трапаки. Трапаки кругом. 06:58 Как-то может быть по-другому? 06:58 ну аватарка ничто не значит 06:59 Это трап? Хорошо что я не люблю хентай. 06:59 Это как говорить что не смотришь порно, а история забита пороносайтами. 06:59 Хорошо, что ты анимуфаг. 07:00 На самом деле нет. 07:00 На самом деле. 07:00 сам пошутил - сам посмеялся? 07:00 Я? Если я знаю свово трап, то это говорит о том, что я луркоеб. 07:01 Мне не понравилось, что он влезла в разговор, у нас разговор про имена, должна сказать, вот. 07:01 *слово 07:01 Пока-пока. 07:01 Воу воу. 07:01 Карательная модерация. 07:02 (hidding) 07:02 Карательный Мессия, закон давай. 07:02 я не лезла в разговор, чат общий и могли бы меня игнорить тогда 07:03 Просто скажи своё имя. 07:03 Елизовета 07:04 О боже. 07:04 Мимо. 07:05 Ты неправильно своё имя пишешь. 07:05 вкурсах 07:05 клавиатура фиговая 07:05 Между "А" и "О" достаточное расстояние. 07:06 От буквы "о" до "а" три клавиши. А само оно так не напечатает. 07:06 не ссуть 07:06 хватит придиратся 07:08 Хочу и придираюсь. 07:12 Ponyatno. 07:13 ? 07:14 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/16/yjg05lojy4te.png Глазей. 07:14 пони? 07:14 Fap-fap. 07:15 фотошоп такой фотошоп 06:24 Mrfail, в каком смысле не нужен ? 06:25 Он бесполезен 06:25 Есть намного лучше оружи 06:25 я 06:25 какое например ? 06:26 Посох мышей 06:26 его сложно добыть 06:27 Эм 06:27 Тыквенная легче Ледяной 06:27 т.к. у меня нет нормального оружия для мага вообще 06:27 у меня только сфера электрическая 06:27 нормальная 06:27 Ну так 06:28 Она+спектральная = тащишь тыквенную 06:28 проблема в том, что у меня с мобов ничего не выпадает 06:28 во время тыквенной 06:32 Это норма. У самого ничего не выпадает. 06:41 http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2014-01/18/o8qn8m5cw24y.png Wha~? 06:41 Это не я. 06:41 Я бы сделал ник правильней Nicholas. 06:42 Мне нравятся родители того чувака, сделали ему правильное имя. 06:44 Я понимаю людей, которые ненавидят свои имена. Ведь им действительно достаются такие уродливые имена. 06:44 Например, семья задротов назвала сына Довакином 06:45 Или Никита. 06:45 Хотя, Никита - ещё ничего. 06:46 Эдуард, настоящая еда для троллей. 06:47 Никит здесь нет наверное. 06:48 А ты кто? 06:48 Я - Артем 06:48 Олдфаг-новичок 06:48 Я понимаю тебя, если тебе оно не нравится. 06:48 Второй раз ревендж. 06:48 Вот ему не сидится то. 06:48 Нет, меня оно устраивает. Вот фамилия.. 06:49 Мать не поменяла фамилию и осталась Мереняшевой. Я же по отцу, Перин. 06:50 Артём Перин. 06:51 Да. Иди деанонь меня, я не против. XD 06:51 Ты уже задиванонен. 06:52 Я не понимаю что такого в сообщении моего имени и фамилии. Совершенно. 06:53 что за семейные разборки 06:53 ? 06:53 что за фамилии 06:54 брат деда сына матери по отцовской линни :D 06:54 лол) 06:54 Тебя здесь не надо, анимешница. 06:54 я тебе хоть слово сказала? 06:54 Мы говорим про имена. 06:55 Тебя здесь не надо, человек ставящий скобки в конце предложения. 06:55 Нет, ты скажи своё имя. 06:55 ещё один 06:55 АнимЭ кал. 06:55 И не поспоришь. 06:56 Что ни бред то порно. 06:56 Слишком агрессивно. Как будто пинаете бомжа. 06:56 Не надо так. 06:56 такие вот люди 06:56 Еще как надо. 06:57 Анимулюбы должны страдать. 06:57 Да! 06:57 Любишь боль? 06:57 Она заслужила этого? Тогда ладно. Хотя...брони...агрх, брони 06:57 А кто сказал что я люблю аниме? 06:58 Поспешный вывод по аватарке. 06:58 Тян на аве. 06:58 *Видимо. 06:58 Трапаки. Трапаки кругом. 06:58 Как-то может быть по-другому? 06:58 ну аватарка ничто не значит 06:59 Это трап? Хорошо что я не люблю хентай. 06:59 Это как говорить что не смотришь порно, а история забита пороносайтами. 06:59 Хорошо, что ты анимуфаг. 07:00 На самом деле нет. 07:00 На самом деле. 07:00 сам пошутил - сам посмеялся? 07:00 Я? Если я знаю свово трап, то это говорит о том, что я луркоеб. 07:01 Мне не понравилось, что он влезла в разговор, у нас разговор про имена, должна сказать, вот. 07:01 *слово 07:01 Пока-пока. 07:01 Воу воу. 07:01 Карательная модерация. 07:02 (hidding) 07:02 Карательный Мессия, закон давай. 07:02 я не лезла в разговор, чат общий и могли бы меня игнорить тогда 07:03 Просто скажи своё имя. 07:03 Елизовета 07:04 О боже. 07:04 Мимо. 07:05 Ты неправильно своё имя пишешь. 07:05 вкурсах 07:05 клавиатура фиговая 07:05 Между "А" и "О" достаточное расстояние. 07:06 От буквы "о" до "а" три клавиши. А само оно так не напечатает. 07:06 не ссуть 07:06 хватит придиратся 07:08 Хочу и придираюсь. 07:12 Ponyatno. 07:13 ? 07:14 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/16/yjg05lojy4te.png Глазей. 07:14 пони? 07:14 Fap-fap. 07:15 фотошоп такой фотошоп 07:23 и чё? 07:23 и чё? 07:24 Ничё. 07:24 через плечо 07:25 Бутылкой в очо. 07:26 Из анимуфага харчо. 07:26 Ochen' горячо. 07:28 в кружке мачо 07:29 Хочешь мочо? ))00))))))) 07:29 а кто то говорил что я скобки после предложения ставлю 07:29 Да турст?! 07:29 Иногда их надо ставить. ((999((((( 07:30 Но обязательно с 9 или 0, а то действительно ужасно выглядит просто. 07:30 Он иронизирует. 07:30 ну ну 07:31 Ну-ну* 07:31 Даже для этого есть правило. 07:32 Я не вижу свой аватар. 07:32 какое 07:32 Пишется именно так. 07:33 а 07:24 Ничё. 07:24 через плечо 07:25 Бутылкой в очо. 07:26 Из анимуфага харчо. 07:26 Ochen' горячо. 07:28 в кружке мачо 07:29 Хочешь мочо? ))00))))))) 07:29 а кто то говорил что я скобки после предложения ставлю 07:29 Да турст?! 07:29 Иногда их надо ставить. ((999((((( 07:30 Но обязательно с 9 или 0, а то действительно ужасно выглядит просто. 07:30 Он иронизирует. 07:30 ну ну 07:31 Ну-ну* 07:31 Даже для этого есть правило. 07:32 Я не вижу свой аватар. 07:32 какое 07:32 Пишется именно так. 07:33 а 07:36 Скобки нужно ставить так: (...) 07:36 да ладно 07:36 Скобки надо ставить так: 07:37 Ну короче вы поняли ((99(((((())))))00))) 07:38 мексиканское ранчо 07:40 в Москве много Хачо 07:40 Острое панчо 07:41 рыба закапчо 07:42 много тараканчо 07:43 белое палончо 07:44 лысый палочо 07:44 жрали калончо 07:44 Просто. Бутылкой в очо. 07:44 в СССР есть калшчо 07:45 калашчо 07:46 бутылко в пивочо 07:48 пойду спатьчо 2014 01 18